


Angel On My Shoulder

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brokeback Mountain References, Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Episode: s15e18 Despair, Inspired by..., M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: I close my eyesAnd see the darknessDevouring youIt should have been meKissing you---Short Poems inspired by Castiel's Confession and THE HANDPRINT
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Angel On My Shoulder

* * *

I wish you'd burn  
Your love in my skin  
I miss feeling you  
When the rain comes  
And the old scars hurt  
In all the right places

* * *

Mark me up  
Leave a scar  
Make it hurt  
I want to see you  
Long after you're gone  
I need to feel you  
When it's dark

* * *

I close my eyes  
And see the darkness  
Devouring you  
It should have been me  
Kissing you

* * *

Somewhere in the Midwest  
Is it a shabby trailer or a Cold War bunker?  
A man is standing in front of his closet  
Hearts are breaking at the sight  
Of bloody shirts  
All that's left  
And neither of them got to say it out loud

* * *

Stop looking for words  
They won't come

Let the heart beat out of your chest  
Spew the blood everywhere

And take my hand  
I love, I love, I love you

* * *


End file.
